


the midsummer full moon

by facingthenorthwind (spacegandalf)



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Fanfiction of Fanfiction, Fluff, M/M, inspired by blackkat's hunting towards heartstill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:08:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29308560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacegandalf/pseuds/facingthenorthwind
Summary: Plo's happy Mace got a marriage out of this legal loophole.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Mace Windu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	the midsummer full moon

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [hunting toward heartstill](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22467715) by [blackkat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackkat/pseuds/blackkat). 



> I finished reading _hunting towards heartstill_ at 1am. By 1.30am I had most of this written. thank you to alyyks, autonomasia and thyme for reassuring me baby's first star wars fic isn't terrible! It won't make any sense if you haven't read _hunting towards heartstill_.
> 
> The title, of course, comes from "Out of Research Into Reveries" by Mai Der Vang.

After the wedding (the second wedding, technically, but this one is real in a way the first wasn't), Plo pulls Mace aside. Cody is completely distracted by an impossible number of brothers crowding him, and Plo takes a moment to watch the sheer joy of the newly-freed men: so much lighter now that there was no war ahead of them, no expectation of dying on the battlefield - and no more enslavement.

At last he turns back to Mace, taking both his hands and squeezing them gently. "I'm so glad you've found more than a legal loophole in this," he says, and he can see Mace working hard not to laugh. For Mace, this mostly means a slight twitch around the mouth. "I thought you and Commander Cody would be a good match in terms of personality, so hopefully you wouldn't grate on each other during your time in the spotlight, but I must admit I did not see this coming. I wish you two every happiness, my friend."

It's been a busy time, dismantling the architecture of the war, and Plo has barely had a chance to speak to Mace properly - he's been working with Master Nu on the various legal intricacies that need to be ironed out about the clones and the Jedi and how they would return to a peaceful religious order. Mace has been doing his part, too, but everyone agreed that the wedding was also a priority; just as Anakin and Fox and Senator Amidala had gone to Naboo as soon as it was possible for the senator to leave Coruscant, Mace and Cody deserve a break. The furthest possible thing from Dromund Kaas and the suffocating Darkness that had clung to both of them for weeks after their return, fading with time and the attention of Mind Healers.

"I have you to thank for all of it," Mace says. "The clones' freedom, my marriage, and the way this will hopefully change the Order for the better. I owe you."

Plo lets go of one of Mace's hands so he can wave dismissively between them. "You owe me nothing. It's not like my part in this was selfless." He thinks of the Wolfpack and their faces when he told them they were free citizens of the Republic. The swell of disbelief giving way to jubilation so strong it seemed to sing in the Force. Tooka, a shiny who was the most recent member, had hugged him, caught up in the tumult of emotion. Before he could back away and apologise, Plo had put his arms around him in return.

"Regardless, I will be toasting to you when we eventually corral everyone over to where the food is. Are you sure you didn't see this coming? A feeling in the Force?"

Plo remembers the delight of seeing Mace and Cody kissing as he ducked in through the partition around Mace's bed in the Halls of Healing. How they'd both become aware of his presence but not hurried to part, unashamed and comfortable with each other in a way that spoke of experience, even if it had been an unimaginably short time since this whole thing began.

"I didn't, though I did wonder whether I was setting you both up for hardship - while you didn't need to stay married forever, it would probably have been necessary to maintain it until the clones' citizenship was beyond question and I couldn't predict how long that would take."

"I think we'll be alright," Mace says dryly. "Now that I'm no longer in danger of being murdered by Obi-Wan, I'm remarkably calmer about the whole thing."

"Do you plan on telling him the original circumstances of the relationship?"

"Perhaps in a few decades," Mace allows. "I wouldn't want to give him a heart attack too soon."


End file.
